My Memories
by Entei-sama
Summary: I decided to write something which is Jill's POV since she is my flawless AlterEgo. Everything she is, I am and think. :D! So in this fic Jill is telling some of her thinking and her important things in her life. (Ch. 2 not finished yet.)
1. First it was my Father.

(No. Resident Evil does not belong to me xB it belongs to Capcom and I mostly based Jill's past outta the well written novelzations of Resident Evil by S.D. Perry. Please R+R so I am encouraged to keep writing! And less sloppier E_e;)  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
So it is Ms. Valentine, yeah that is me, but my friends and comrades call me Jill. My dad used to call me Jilly and to be sincere I don't like that nickname. It is so. weak and girlish, well I am more of a tomboy myself, but I suppose that as long as my dad is the only one calling me Jilly, then it is fine. I remember so many things from whenever I was around ten years old or so! It was just my dad and I, Dick and Jill Valentine, and even though my mother was pretty much unknown to me I had the best of times with my old man. Later on came my comrades, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service persons who I happen to get along pretty well. At any rate, let me tell you about my memories.  
  
When I was a little girl my dad used show me some nifty tricks, he made things disappear and also some things appear, but the most important trick was The Opening. He called it that because it was no trick, it was lock picking. My father told me never to forget such a thing because it could get you good things, then again bad ones too. I was a little girl and actually kept it in mind, Dick used to say that I was like a sponge because everything I saw I was able to imitate right away! I guess he was right because as soon as he showed me how to lock pick I did it in three days with absolute practice each morning. I was no playful child, living with dad is way different, especially when he used to be a most wanted thief.  
  
I grew up later on, and having fifteen years, I was able to barge into houses without noise, able to lock pick anything that came in my way. My father came with me a few times because he found it funny how I was able to become a thief ever since I was eight. I had a blast because I, too, found it funny that while other girls my age where at the malls wasting money, I was inside a house taking the money. At night my father and I arrived home and ignored the things we snatched, it was just a game, but we were experts so there was no problem. In fact, the police never came to our door; we were just normal civilians, a daughter and a father. Sadly, my father was growing old and The Opening was a worry for him now, it worried him of what I will become if I kept lock picking and barging into houses. I remember that time.  
  
"Jilly, perhaps we should retire. Finish your high school and go to a nice college. Why don't you find yourself a boyfriend as well?" my dad said as he leaned on that old couch we had in our spacey house. I gave a short glance at him and smiled, my hair was long then and had a pretty tone of redish brown. "You want anything else, dad?" I retorted playfully as I made my way to the door to head for school.  
  
My dad stood up and shook his head, but before he could say anything I just walked out. "Jill!" He called me, but I didn't stop. A normal life? A boyfriend? What was that supposed to mean? Well I don't think I needed one anyways, I mean I don't have a boyfriend now, do I? Hanging out doesn't mean a date, but I will get to that later. "Jill!" My father waved his hand as he put on his leather brown jacket and followed me outside. "What is it, daddy?" I mocked, I never called him that. it was just. too girlish once again. He stood before me and darted a glance about and his blue eyes met my same colored ones, "What is it?"  
  
Dick Valentine was sort of my idol, but sometimes we just had to work with each others differences, "If we go barging tonight, it will be our last time, Jilly." He nodded and patted me on the shoulder. I left him there and went to high school thinking of his seriousness not really knowing how right he was. It was going to be our last sneaking and hiding, and our last talk. How awkward it was that everything was going to be just as my dad had said: The last time we would see each other too. At high school there was this older boy named Alfred and he was an exchange from Europe somewhere. I was rather ignorant of countries at that time. Alfred talked about his twin sister a lot for that year, I thought he was crazy. he said his sister would be frozen and kept and I don't know what other things. I rolled my eyes every time he spoke, but then I found out many things.  
  
In the afternoon my dad was waiting outside the house and I gave him a snicker as I spoke, "Did you got locked outside? Can I give you a hand?!" I gave a chuckle while I ran towards him. My bag pack was not heavy so I was able to run fast enough. My long pony tail just followed the flow of my run and then I halted waving over at him, "So are you ready?" My dad just smiled, I was able to tell that he had been trying to hold a serious expression, but couldn't. "Jilly, you won't be going." That had shocked me! He said I could and he had also mentioned that it would be my last time, that was unfair, I wanted my fun. I wanted to open the lock of that certain house and swipe some things. "But-"  
  
"Nothing Jill." My dad abruptly said. I sighed and glared aside thinking how foolish this all was, we were partners, weren't we? "Dad, I insist we should-" My dad just placed his finger in front of my lips so I would shush and I just made a pouting sound unable to speak myself what I really wanted to say: Dad, just take me. We are not risking anything, we always do it! Please! But I wasn't the type that would plead and in fact I am still not that type. I am full of pride, and sometimes that is a disadvantage because whenever someone saves your life, and you had just pushed him away, well. you don't find how to say you are sorry. Anyways, my father just walked off, whenever we were going to 'rob' a house we never took the car, too much stupidity if we had done so.  
  
To make things short, the night came upon me so slowly because I was bored. I just kept thinking on that swiping that I could have gone to, but instead I was plopped down on the sofa watching a stupid show. I think it was MAD and. to be sincere everything was stupid in that moment for me. I drank like about 10 cokes and set the cans in a tower just to loose my time, and every time I glanced at the watch it seemed that time went backwards instead of going the right way! Frustrating. My anxiety had turned into preoccupation when my father did not appear at two o'clock in the morning. You know how parents say that they have a 6th sense, and that is the one that tells them when things will go wrong so they know how to protect their children? That was when I found out he was right.  
  
I was awake until five in the morning hoping Dick Valentine would appear through the door, I moved through the house. Went online and came across some interesting pages that had some interviews with several scientists who had 'found' a cure for the AIDS. Well, I was a bright teenager, but I had never heard of them in the news and Raccoon City had never anything to talk about, but the scientists had said to the interviewer that they would build several companies throughout the world. The strangest thing was that it was in such unimportant places like my hometown, I mean Raccoon City? Later on I found out that the company they were talking about was going to be named Umbrella Incorporated, and that it would be the one to destroy my past and future.  
  
Anyways. I fell asleep soon after I made myself some fast food sandwich, the sofa was my sleeping place for that night because I just happened to be watching TV and just couldn't hold out longer. In the morning, a banging in the front door woke me up, I was tremendously tired! So before opening the door I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair slightly (which I wasn't an expert at and I am not still) and then I headed for the door, still dressed in those simple shorts and that blue shirt from Texas my dad had given me. I hesitated a moment to open the door because I noticed by the glass side window of the door that blue police uniform. I was worried, my father did not return after all and he wouldn't have left me! Oh, I had to open the door without allowing my hand to tremble or my expressions to break, it was so hard, but I wanted to burst in tears!  
  
The door was opened now and two cops were there, there was a tall blonde one who was the one knocking the door I supposed because the second one was farther behind. The second one was young, or so I thought, maybe 2 or 3 years older than myself, and he had a redish tone to his hair, but not particularly like mine. I controlled myself not to snort because I did not like them, I glanced from the redheaded one to the blonde one and finally spoke, "Anything I can do for you officers?" My blue eyes crystallized a bit just to think that I already knew why they were here. The blonde officer revealed a paper which I didn't pay much attention too as the redheaded one took a step behind the blonde one. "I am officer Thornton, this boy here is Redfield, but he is just an apprentice for the moment." Like I cared.  
  
So Redfield came later on in my story, but for the moment I thought of him as an incompetent apprentice at that. It was funny how he looked so clumsy in contrast to his 'teacher' so to say. He had been wearing a different uniform too, it said S.T.A.R.S. and I had heard of that project in the news about a week before this whole thing happened. It was a service team trained to investigate and help people at the same time, strange? Yes. I could not understand it myself until I ended up there, another strange thing. Well the officer continued, "we came here to ask if you knew this man?" He showed me a picture of my father of course, I was fighting so hard those monstrous tears stinging my blue eyes, "he goes by the name of Lucas and they say he lives around here."  
  
Lucas was my father's fake name and I was sure he gave them that name so I wouldn't get involved. His fake last name was Hudson so it wouldn't trace Valentine. My father was always prepared for anything and so he probably showed the police all his fake IDs and such. Disappointment and rage I felt, maybe if I had been there- but I wasn't. "No, I don't." My father had told me that he was getting old, and that if he was ever caught I should deny knowing him, but this was hard too do. I. wanted to see him again, maybe pay him a visit. I couldn't do it now. For a moment officer Thornton just stared at me, towering me greatly and then nodded as he turned back to Redfield. "Well, thank you for your help, ma'am." And they left. Sincerely they had been more drastic and a bit more pushy, but I won't explain to you all the boring details.  
  
I shut the door and locked it as I slid onto the floor and started sobbing. Afterwards, the sob became a mingled cry and then the burst of tears just swelled down my cheeks. I was eighteen already, able to choose and take care of myself, but that was not the point because my father was like my idol, my hero and everything! I needed him, and as a matter of fact. . . . . I still miss him. I would have searched him out, but I remember my father telling me that I should just forget about him if some thing like this happened, why had it sound so simple when he had said it?! Believe me, it is horrible to loose you most valuable thing and try to forget about it, apparently I haven't been able to do it.  
  
Tomorrow it was school again, but I just didn't felt like attending, my graduation was going to be sometime soon after the finals coming up but I did not care anymore. In fact I had not cared, three guys had tried to invite me to the graduation dance, but I rejected them. Tears again because it just came to my mind that I had even told my father to come with me. So unfashionable, but my father was my obsession and it was as if I was going to the dance with a superhero or something. At least it was for me.  
  
I made a decision that day that I skipped school and a final exam at that. I decided that I would join the army for perhaps 2 years. Trying to forget my dad with a high school degree and studying a career was going to be harsh so I opted for the army better. I called the service and the immediately sent me the application and requisites. A Navy guy came too, but I wasn't too interested in that, his name was David Trapp and he was nice, he seemed younger than my dad, but older that the blonde officer. David Trapp reminded me of my dad so much, and the woman who accompanied him, Karen Driver was really nice too, she looked like me somewhat. Too bad I wasn't joining the Navy, and couldn't join the marines, because I was a girl. I hated that point. Oh, and both of them wore a different style of uniform that also had S.T.A.R.S. bordered on it, I was curious now.  
  
Well, after the Navy and Army guys came to talk to me I chose the Army from the beginning. They told me that as soon as May came up I would better be ready to leave and say goodbye to my relatives. Packing my things was easy, some comfortable clothes, some cargo pants, some underclothing importantly, and my brown boots that I still have and use. Saying goodbye was difficult though because the person I needed to tell so many things, I was never going to be able to. I wished my father was there, I needed to tell him:  
  
Dad, I quitted High School.  
  
But I joined the Army for a while!  
  
And I promise you that as soon as I come back I will become something useful.  
  
I will be a cop? How about it? And I will be the Lock picking Expert, right? They would want me on their squad without any trouble, Dad.  
  
But I wouldn't have told him that anyways, because it was his jailing what made me join the Army and screw my life up. It is okay though, I had the chance to meet new people and interact a bit more with the society I was hiding from. Finally the day came and the moment to go to the Army came, I smiled though. I had to be happy for the sake of my father because he would be proud of me either way, I know he would. 


	2. Then It was The Army.

(Author Notes: Well in the RE:DC booklet it mentions that Jill was a solider, but in the books they don't put a detailed extension to it so this is mostly my own thing. Since this is my story well then I can do a little of this and that N_n!)  
  
The Army wasn't exactly how it looked in those humor shows or even in those gory movies. Well, I had to go to boot camp for 6 months in order to get in shape. I thought I was in shape, but that did not meant being skinny. I still smile at that thought because I used to be skinny for my age, in fact people always said I looked younger than what I really was. Maybe that is a reason why I started to set eyes in guys who were younger than me instead of older ones, but I never really gave in. Well boot camp was no fun because there was not much lock picking of slyness going on, and that was what I loved to do. I had to ride this horrible bus for 5 hours in order to get to a very distasteful place, but I didn't care because I kept thinking of my dad. I wanted, want. to see him.  
  
In the bus this girl about my age sat by my side and complimented my eyes and my cargo pants. Maybe she was an airhead? Nah. I don't think airheads go to boot camps or stuff. She was nice anyhow, and she told me that her dad and mom had gotten a divorce a long time ago, and since she couldn't stand their quarrels she came to join the Army for some time. Her name was Ada, and that name was pretty as far as I know. I. didn't get to see her later on, wonder were she left to? She was oriental-like and very astute, she told me some feminist jokes and she did some nice tricks or disappearing things. Ada told me that she knew how to use a gun easily because her mother was into that and so she went to practice every Monday or something like that.  
  
Well, Ada moved away somewhere and probably didn't finish boot camp. Well, for me? As soon as I stepped out of the bus this towering and intimidating man glared and snarled at me, "OUT! From now on I am your mother and father and family!" I frowned, I remember myself perfectly at that moment, I also shut my eyes so tears won't come flowing out of my eyes. I resisted the urge to retort back at this man that he was so wrong! He. was scary anyways, his breath stank, his self was double my size, etc.  
  
I walked towards the direction he had pointed out and set my bag down, a pretty small bag because I knew I wouldn't have much use of so many changes of clothing if they made you wash it every week, and they did. A large woman and a bald man came forward to me and studied me, soon then opened my bag and messed it all around. For the devils! I felt so violated, but what could I do? Tell them not to mess my underwear around..? Another thing that made me mad whenever I was so organized!  
  
There was Jill Valentine, without no one to count on, or someone to make proud. I sighed and they ordered me to stay in that dormitory for the day, that we shall begin in the morning at 5 a.m. I hated being around so many people in the same 'room', but I got used to it soon enough. I couldn't sleep even though I wanted to because it was so insane to wake up at that time! I always thought those Army persons were mad, but later on you have the time of your life! My sapphire eyes looked at the ceiling and as I counted to gain sleep I brought some thoughts to my mind, maybe I would become a cop when I go back. How about training for those S.T.A.R.S.? I giggled as soon as David Trapp came to my mind.  
  
"Sure, you can lock pick the lockers and what not, you don't even know anything about firearms." I whispered to myself and a pillow hit me immediately. A shush followed and I thought about how sensitive the ears of this persons could get to be. Well, I smiled thinking that maybe I could make some friends in the RPD and maybe hangout sometime, be a little more social perhaps. I did know a cop in the RPD, his name was Brad Vickers. but he wasn't really a Cop, just a pilot. He.doesn't matter at the moment. 


End file.
